Naruto: New Generations
by DRochey11
Summary: It's a new generation of ninja.Naruto became the 6th Hokage and Sasuke returned. This story follows Naruto Naruto's grandson named after him. Rated T for voilence and blood.
1. The Genin exams

Naruto: New Generations

Chapter 1: The Genin exams

Well...I'll give you a short account of my life. I was born in Konoha also known as 'The village hidden in the leaves'. My parents weren't married...Just friends...Who got drunk...And eh...Well y'know. My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha. You're probably wondering about my last name. My Mom was from the Uzumaki clan and my dad was from the Uchiha clan. You're probably saying to yourself 'Impossible! The Uchiha clan died out'. They did...All but three members, Sasuke Uchiha and Anzu Uchiha. Sasuke's brother Itachi killed the whole clan in one night. Why, you ask... I have no idea. Itachi left Sasuke live. I have no idea how Anzu survived. They had a child. Time to move on to my mom's side, Naruto Uzumaki and Mai Uzumaki are my grandparents. They got married after my grandpa became the 6th Hokage. They had a child too. I have a twin brother called Sasuke. You see Sasuke comes from my Dad's side and I come from my mom's side. We were both named after our grandfathers. Sasuke is my twin brother. But we look nothing alike. It's weird, now how about we begin the story. I got up one morning like every other, Sasuke shaking me and shouting at me to get up. So we were running late but, that wasn't a problem for me. "Shadow clone jutsu," I yelled as I made the hand sign for it. Suddenly two shadow clones appeared out of smoke in front of me. "You," I said to the one on the right. "Prepare breakfast for me and Sasuke," "You," I said to the one on the left. "Make sure me and Sasuke have everything ready," They ran off to do the errands. 10 minutes later Sasuke and I were rushing out the door. "See you after school," said Grandpa Naruto and Grandpa Sasuke. About 4 years after Grandpa Naruto became the 6th Grandpa Sasuke came back to the village with his wife and my dad. And he said he was sorry to Naruto and Sakura for Leaving. A few minutes later Sasuke and I rushed through the door of the academy. "We made it," said Sasuke. "Just in time," said Mr. Shaku. "Students", said Mr. Shaku. "I have an important announcement," .I heard a few murmurs from the class. "As you all know today we will be taking the Genin exams," "So what do we have to do?" asked Sakura. Sakura is me and Sasuke's child-hood friend. We have known each other since we were babies. Our grandparents were on the same team when they were younger. The team was: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. The team leader was Kakashi Hatake. "We will be doing something different this year," He replied. "What?" I asked eagerly. "We have already put you in your teams and you will be tested with your team-mates, you will be fighting against last years graduates."He replied "What!" someone from the class said. "We can't compete against them!" Someone else roared. "Don't worry you don't have to win." said Mr. Shaku. "I have a sheet it will be passed around to everyone," he said. When the sheet came to me I almost wet myself with joy. I was put on a team with Sasuke and Sakura. When everyone got the sheet we went to the training field to fight the Genin. The field was divided up especially so the fights all are done at once. Our team was put against the best team of last year. The team was: Ichiro Hyuga, Shin Aburame and Haruna Inuzuka. "All right" I yelled "Let's get this started."

So what did you think?

I do not own Naruto

Link for hand signs: .com/wiki/Hand_seals

Note: In the next chapter I will be using hand seals so to save time I put the link above


	2. Genin Vs Trainee

Naruto: New Generations

Chapter 2: Genin vs. Trainee

I do not own Naruto

Link for hand signs: wiki/Hand_seals

Note: In the next chapter I will be using hand seals so to save time I put the link above

Time slowed down as I ran towards the opposing team. My hand automatically reached into my pocket to take a shuriken out. I threw it at Ichiro Hyuga, the tips of his index and middle fingers glowed a faint blue. He dodged and tapped the shuriken. It shot up wildly to the sky. I couldn't help mouth the word 'Whoa'. Sasuke went for Shin Aburame and Sakura went for Haruna Inuzuka. I couldn't glance at how they were doing, because I was busy with my own fight. I made the hand sign for the shadow clone jutsu. Instantly 30 shadow clones appeared out of the mist we all ran in different directions, so Ichiro couldn't tell which was which. Veins burst at the edges of his eyes. My grandpa Sasuke once told me something about kekke genki I only knew two but I could never tell which was which. Was this the Sharingan or the Byakugan? My heart thumped in my chest as he looked directly at me. He threw a shuriken. I put my hands behind my back and made the hand signs: Ram → Boar → Ox → Dog → Snake. It was a body replacement technique my grandpa Naruto thought me. My grandpa Sasuke told me to put my hands behind my back so no one would know what signs I was making. As soon as the shuriken hit the clone it burst into smoke. He sent a flurry of shurikens flying at my clones and I. I made my shadow clones form a protective barrier around me. I made six shadow clones appear. They kicked him up into the air the first one shouted "Na" the next one shouted "Ru" And the last shouted "To". The other three clones gave me a boost and I jumped up and did a spinning heel kick on my opponent while shouting "Uzumaki Barrage". As my heel hit his stomach he coughed up blood and stained my bright orange and black jumpsuit. I gasped heavily as I hit the ground. I didn't think it would put that a strain on my body, but then again I just did a front flip into a spinning heel kick. The good thing about having two bloodlines is getting a few extra talents. I made the hand signs Tiger → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" I yelled. I breathed hot white flames at Ichiro. This sent him rocketing backwards. My work wasn't done yet. Sasuke and I teamed up for a Rasengan. Neither Sasuke nor I could ever do Rasengan alone but one day we learned but combining our abilities we could make a little below average sized Rasengan. I was aimed for Shin. His leg was bent in a funny position. He had a kunai lodged in his arm and he was covered in blood. When we hit him he went out cold. I could see tiny black insects crawling all over him. I could see Sakura was having a bit of trouble. Her arms had cuts and bruises all over them. As for Haruna she had a black eye. A little dog came and tried to attack me. I made the hand signs: Horse→ Dog. "Sleepy time jutsu" I said as I touched the dog's head. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me. "What" I protested as I shrugged "I'm trying new things". Sakura dodged a swipe from a kunai and punched Haruna in the back of the head. Haruna passed out cold. "Team 7 wins" announced . "Woo-hoo" I yelled. Sasuke grunted with satisfaction. "Yay" Yelled Sakura. "Here you are" said as he presented us with our headbands. "Awesome!" I yelled with glee as I put mine on.

I do not own Naruto. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo.


	3. Two Sensei?

Naruto: New Generations

Chapter 2: Two Sensei!

I do not own Naruto

Link for hand signs: wiki/Hand_seals

It was dark and misty. I walked through the clearing, my footsteps echoing loudly as I approached the shadowy figure. He suddenly jumped at me; in the split-second he jumped out from the shadows I saw his face. I was my brother Sasuke. "Naruto!" He screamed. "Sasuke!" I screamed back. His black T-shirt was ripped all over and his blue felt jacket was covered in blood. I saw Sakura run in-between us "No!" she screamed desperately. Her hair was a mess. Her red T-shit and shorts were wrinkly. My black and orange jumpsuit was torn and bloody. Suddenly I had a ball of wind in my hand. Sasuke's hand was covered in blue electricity, it sparked and crackled. I aimed my Rasengan straight at my brother. He aimed his lighting covered hand straight for me. They collided with such force each of us was blown back around 30 feet. We came running at each other again, this time with our kunai knives in hand. We both stabbed each other in the heart. I saw my blood run down my body. Sasuke let out a weak smile at me as my both collapsed. Everything went black."Ah!" I screamed as I woke up in cold sweat. I looked next to me. In the other bed next to mine Sasuke was snoring lightly as he slept peacefully.

"Hey Grandpa" I greeted the 6th Hokage. "Hey there Naruto" He replied. "Can I ask you something?" I asked. "Ask away" he replied without a care. "Do you know this jutsu?" I asked showing him a piece of paper. I drew a random Shinobi aiming a lightning-covered hand at a random Kounochi. His face went a little pale. "Where did you see that?" he asked firmly. I told him about my bizarre dream. His face went as white as snow. "Th-this isn't g-good." He stated. "Why?" I asked cautiously. "Events are recurring." He replied. "Whatcha mean?" I asked. "I'll tell you later, now I have work to do." We stood in silence for what seemed like forever. "Can I have a mission?" I asked. "Here" He said tossing me a scroll. It was C ranked. "Thanks" I called as I ran searching for Sasuke and Sakura.

They were hanging out at the Third Training Ground. Sasuke was doing shuriken practice. Sakura was trying Chakra Enhanced Strength. She punched so many craters in one tree it looked like someone took a bite out of it. "Hey guys" I said. "Hey" They replied. "I got a mission for us" I stated "If were finding that damn cat again then forget it" Sakura said with a frown. "Nope, it's a C rank" I replied smugly as I tossed it to Sasuke. "There's a note attached to it" Sasuke said. I ran over to him to see. "Meet your trainers at the Hokage Residence at 3pm sharp" Sakura read aloud. Sasuke checked his chain watch he kept around his neck. "It's 2:55" He stated. "Come on" I said already running.

I was gasping for breath when I reached the Hokage Residence. "We're here Sensei" I said gasping for breath. "Hello Naruto" a familiar voice greeted. I looked up before me and I saw my grandfathers.


	4. To Deliver and Protect the Scroll

Naruto: New Generations

Chapter 4: A Mission to Deliver and Protect the Scroll

I do not own Naruto

Link for hand signs: wiki/Hand seals

Please review. So far you guys favouriting me has kept me going :3

Also to avert confusion Grandpa Naruto and Grandpa Sasuke are known as and

"Why do have two sensei?" asked Sakura. "We're only temporary" Replied . "Why is that?" asked Sasuke. "We're trying to find someone suitable to train you" Answered . "Come on!" I whined "Let's go". "Come on let's head out" Stated . "We don't even have our gear". Sasuke pointed out. took a scroll from his flak jacket. As soon as he opened it gear bags appeared. smirked at Sasuke.

We walked out of the village's gates. "Wait a sec...What the hell is our mission!" I shouted. "To protect and deliver this scroll" said holding up a scroll. It was white. It had the kanji for bird on it. "Cool" I said. "We're not allowed to know the contents" Said as I tried to grab the scroll.

As we walked on through the dank forrest I could hear the rustling of bushes and trees. Something doesn't feel right I thought. Suddenly a kunai flew out narrowly avoiding my face. Three samurai popped out from the bushes with swords buzzing with chakra.

The first samurai had his eyes locked on me. "Shadow Clone Jutsu" I roared. 8 shadow clones appeared next to me. They all jumped at the samurai. They easily avoided at destroyed them with their blades. "Damn" I muttered. "Stay out of this, Sasuke and I have this" Stated . "Not a chance" Sasuke replied running into battle. "Gets that from you" stated . "Now's not the time" replied .

Just before Sasuke could get sliced to ribbons, jumped in and blocked the samurai's sword with his own.

"Go!" Roared . He was barely able to handle the weight of the samurai's sword on his sword.

jumped in and attacked the remaining samurai. I saw his hand go up and I got excited. You see ever since I first saw Rasengan it has been my favourite jutsu. Wind started rippling around his hand and formed a neat ball. "Rasengan!" He shouted shoving the ball into a samurai. He forgot about the other samurai. The forgotten samurai put his sword behind his back for a slash of pure power. Something clicked in my mind.

-Flashback-

I remembered yesterday. Since I was a genin I needed supplies so naturally I went to The Weapon Specialists. They had new stock in. I saw a gauntlet on a shelf. "What's that?" I asked at the counter. "It's a kunai wrist shooter" The employee replied. "How does it work?" I asked. "You tie this string around your middle finger and you quickly flick your wrist and it shoots out" She explained. "I'll take two".

-End Flashback-

My mind clicked back to reality. I flicked my left wrist. I concentrated my chakra to move to wind. Shot out my right hand to move the wind. I couldn't do a gale force wind but just enough to move the blade. I made adjustments to the blade you see I tied a string on the kunai and on the wrist shooter so I could reel the kunai back in. I used the wind control to tie to string around the samurai's sword and pulled as hard as I could.

The sword flew through the air. A hand reached up and grabbed the sword. Sasuke untied the knot that was on the sword. He stared at the sword.

The sword-less Samurai turned towards me. He started to dash towards me.

He launched a punch. I used a shadow clone to take the hit for me. Suddenly he sweeped out my legs from under me. I was falling when a fist came crashing down on my stomach. I vomited blood as soon as I hit the hard un-forgiving ground. I can't give up I thought. Horse → Tiger "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" I announced

I shot white-hot flames at the samurai. He barely dodged. The forest was starting to burn. I didn't care though. All I cared about was killing my opponent. Now was the time. I made the hand seal for the shadow clone jutsu. I put my right hand out. I remembered all the steps of making Rasengan.

I focused on moving the wind. The shadow clone started to help channel chakra. The fire started swirling fiercely around me. It was being sucked into the Rasengan. Soon the fire died down. I stood there with a red Flaming Rasengan in my hand. My eyes. They felt different. They felt better. They felt sharper.

I ran towards my target. Time slowed down as I ran towards my target. He jumped over me. No. He was not getting away. I used my chakra to jump to his height. I bicycle kicked him to the ground. He bounced. I dived down and hit him with my Rasengan. I lost all control. BOOM! The Rasengan blew up in a flurry of fire. I got tossed up in the air by the force of the blast.

I saw Grandpa Sasuke run up a tree near me. He black flipped off of the tree. He caught me. He landed perfectly. He looked at my face. He looked me straight in the eyes. He had a shocked look in his eyes. "What's wrong?" asked. "His... I blacked out before I could hear what he had to say.

How was that?

I had a writers block so it took me awhile to update. I don't know what to do next though so please give me ideas. I'll give you credit. Pweeeeeeasse.


End file.
